


when i come home, i want you there

by bellawritess



Series: mashton prompts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rating for Language, cute bullshit, literally JUST for language. this is the most gen fluff ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: The first sign that something is wrong is that Ashton is covered in paint.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: mashton prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	when i come home, i want you there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expectopatronuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronuz/gifts).



> **prompt:** "you could have warned me!"
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/620115710012702720/omg-you-could-have-warned-me-with-mashton-i)
> 
> title from when you're around by not my weekend

The first sign that something is wrong is that Ashton is covered in paint.

“Uh,” Michael says, arms still full with groceries. “You’ve got a little something.”

Ashton looks down at his paint-splattered clothes. “Oh, yeah, I know.”

Well, that doesn’t clear anything up. “Okay, _why_?”

Ashton’s smile is a little too sly for Michael’s liking. “You’ll see.”

“I’ll _see_?”

“You will.”

“What the fuck have you done,” Michael says, hoping his voice sounds threatening. He leaves the groceries on the floor by the doorway as Ashton turns and trots back off in the direction of their room. Michael follows, but hardly makes it into the hallway before he nearly runs into Ashton.

“Hey, Ash,” Michael says coolly, “why is all our furniture in the hall?”

“Okay, well,” Ashton says, like he’s about to launch into some long-winded and very logical explanation of the situation, but Michael pushes past him, steps around the furniture, and enters their bedroom.

There’s newspaper all over the floor and tape bordering the floor trim and window. All the posters have been taken down, and across one wall there are messy strokes of green paint over top the prior blue of the room. The mint green paint cans and discarded brushes on the floor look almost suspiciously innocent.

“Ashton, what the fuck?” 

Ashton barrels into Michael’s back, arms wrapping around his neck. “Don’t be mad.”

“Don’t be mad? You painted our bedroom without telling me!”

“Technically I only painted a little bit,” Ashton says. “But I thought it would be a fun project! And the blue was getting so old.”

“You can’t just make executive decisions about things we share, Ashton,” Michael says, although he’s not really mad. He doesn’t care what color their room is. “You could have warned me!”

“I thought you’d say no.” Ashton squeezes him tighter, as if a hug from behind is going to dissolve Michael’s annoyance.

“You are the worst person I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting,” Michael huffs.

Ashton presses a kiss to his cheek. “I know. Wanna help? It’ll go faster with two people.”

“Was this your plan all along? Ask forgiveness, not permission, and then make me help you?”

Ashton considers. “Pretty much.”

“I hate you,” Michael grumbles. 

“You don’t.”

Michael doesn’t, but he’s not about to concede that victory. “You’re sleeping in the hallway until this is done. I’m taking the guest room.”

“Don’t be like that,” Ashton says. “The guest bed has room for two.”

“Not if I say it doesn’t. You’re a traitor.”

“I’m trying to spruce up the house!”

Michael sighs dramatically. “Fine. Convince me.”

“I’ll make dinner every night this week.”

“And?”

“…And I will give you a hundred million kisses.”

“Ashton.” 

“And I’ll play Fifa with you.”

Goddamn it, Ashton knows how to negotiate. “Fine,” Michael says again, like it’s an exhausting surrender. “But only so I can brag to the boys that I got you to play Fifa.”

Ashton chuckles. “Yeah, you love me.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Well, I love you, anyway,” Ashton says, finally detaching from Michael’s back and heading over to retrieve a paintbrush. He holds one out to Michael.

“I need to change into painting clothes,” Michael says.

“I’ll be waiting,” Ashton says, eyes sparkling with delight. “I love you.”

Fucking hell. “Love you too,” Michael says begrudgingly. As if Ashton doesn’t already know that. Michael wouldn’t let just anyone repaint their entire bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
